PMD Second Chance
by Mana's Madness
Summary: Fifty years after the planet's paralysis was prevented, a young Riolu finds a mysterious stone that causes her to meet her fate. But when bad things happen to the wrong people, or in this case, pokemon, sometimes they need a second chance...
1. Chapter 1 - Changing Times

**[A/N: Okay, hello. This story is a lottle different; it's set about fifty years after the events of PMD2. If things seem a little weird or unexplained at first, don't worry. Everything will be explained in time. And yes, the house was formerly Spinda's café, which stayed open for thirty years before finally shutting down. Anyone reading my story on my main account will understand the part about the army, but it'll become clear here within time, along with everything else not explained.]**

I was abruptly awoken when I felt something soft collide with my face. I groaned and rolled onto my side in my straw bed to see my older sister stood at the door, stifling a giggle. I glared at her and threw back the feather pillow she'd lobbed at me.

"Katey..." I murmured, still giving the chocolate brown Lucario a peircing stare. She shrugged.

"Meh. You weren't waking up. Now get up, short stuff; Coe's waiting upstairs."

"I'm not short..." I growled threateningly. She flipped me off.

"Hopefully not for too long, eh? Get your stuff ready; we can make a quick stop in Treasure Town to get anything else we need, then we'll get Lilia and head out."

I was still rather annoyed about her calling me small, but I nodded anyway and she left. I grabbed my treasure bag, which I'd gotten from my grandmother from back in the days before mystery dungeons were sealed off and picked up my gold ribbon. It had been a gift off a friend of mine a few years ago, a Ralts named Kimi. I hadn't seen her in a long time and wondered how she was doing, now. Putting those memories aside, I tied my scarf around my waist, where it was most comfortable, and grabbed a comb to brush my neon blue fur.

Most our family have rather odd colourings, you see. Kate has chocolate brown, but I think she gets that from Dad. Dunno about him, though. He was adopted, so he wasn't raised by his real parents. Mom would sometimes tell us her story though; not long after her little brother Zeke was born, he was suffering from a fatal illness with no cure. She sneaked away from her parents' base and found a being who could save him, for a price, of course. She ended up part electric-type and had a few dark and psychic powers, too. Her electric typing was probably due to her father being an electric type himself, and the psychic and dark abilities being from the very being who helped. She became an electric-blue colour, her gray markings became lighter and the band of fur around her neck purple. However, she found her new abilities almost impossible to control. Eventually she managed, but it took at least a decade.

Coe has blue fur and slightly darker blue markings where the gray should be on a Lucario. He has green eyes. And me? As I said, I have neon blue fur. My markings are neon green instead of gray. I have magenta eyes.

Checking I had everything I needed, I soon snapped my bag closed and headed up the stone steps. I think our house was a café or something a good twenty or so years ago; it was cut into the ground to form an underground room, which is now our kitchen-diner and there's a wall sepetating it from our living room. There's a hatch leading down to what Mom said used to be a secret headquarters used for meetings between the leaders of the army before she was born. Meh, who knows how much was made up? I'm not into that kinda shiz, it's boring!

"Neo, get up here, now!" Coe yelled, "We're waiting for you! Don't forget this is all for you, douche!"

"Whatever..." I muttered, entering the living room. Coe grinned at me and put on his best posh accent.

"Ah! My dear sister! Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Neo!"

I laughed and played along with the joke. "No, thank _you_, Coeruleus, for being so good-mannered!" The three of us burst into fits of laughter.

"Right. Mom and Dad are out, and we're allowed out; I asked. We should stop by at the Kecleon market and maybe Klink's. Oh, and the Dusknoir bank, of course; we'll need some poké. We need to find a way to get this shorty to evolve!~"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" I raged. In truth, I was average height. Female Riolus are generally a few inches shorter than males, anyway. I think they just liked rubbing in the fact that they had evolved and I hadn't. "I'm ten, for Mew's sake! Arceus, guys! I'm not small! Jeez!"

"All right, all right! Calm down, I'm only messing with you! I wasn't serious!" Cœ sweatdropped. "Like I was saying though, evolving would make you much stronger!" I nodded eagerly; evolution was something to look forward to. "Okay, sistahs, time to get OUTTA HERE!" We laughed as we headed up the last stairs and found ourselves outside.

* * *

Supplies were easy enough to get. Food from the local Kecleon market store, a few extra poké from the bank. I wonder how long ghost types live to be honest... I'm pretty sure Dusknoir's been around for a while. After the bank, we stopped at Klink's Mobiles, which has only been around a few years. Cœ was the only one of us with a pokegear*, but he broke it whilst playing a prank on Lilia. As he got it fixed, I lost myself in a trance, looking around town. Something felt terribly wrong... Or maybe it was just the anticipation. After all, there was the chance that I could evolve, soon. Or maybe my aura abilities were getting an early start, I'd heard it was possible.

* * *

After picking up the purple Lucario who was our friend Lilia, the four of us took a drink at the crossroads and sat on the bench to think.

"Soooooo... Where do we go?" Kate asked.

"No idea. Hmm..." I was stumped.

"Maybe a mystery dungeon...?"

We all stared at Cœruleus as if he'd sprouted a second head. "...Waitwut?" I asked, confused. "They were only reopened a few years ago and only exploration and rescue teams are allowed in there, you should know that!"

"Come on, sis! Live a little! It's settled! Let's find us a mystery dungeon!" Before any of us had time to object, the blue Lucario was already walking down the east path.

**[A/N: So? Was it okay? Excuse any typos; I'm writing this entire story on my mobile. Any new characters I use, such as Neo, Katey, Coruleus and Lilia will all be adoptables purchased from other members of deviantART. So, if you sell adoptables on there and you want some extra points, tell me and I'll be there! XD**

***The reason for the pokégear was that in the time after pmd2, some human trinkets such as pokégear were found, which pokemon took apart and found a way to try to build more.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!]**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Stone

**[A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand chapter 2. Haha, uploading chapters 1 through to 4 today! XD Now enjoy!]**

"...Where the hell are we?" Katey asked, worried. Cœ had lead us to a forested dungeon, but now we were completely and helplessly lost.

"Well..." Cœ began, "...Lost." I rolled my eyes.

"No shiz, Sherlock."

"Hmm... I think this dungeon is new. If you knew how many times me and Lilia sneaked outta town and went exploring as Riolus-"

"Cœ!" Kate cried, shocked. "That's stupid! If you'd been caught by the federation-"

"-Eh, which we weren't-"

"-But still! That was the most idiotic, reckless-"

"SHADDAP!" I yelled. "Seriously! Shut the fudge up!" I didn't like to swear; I was only ten, after all. It seemed to do the trick, though. Both fell silent. We moved on another floor before Cœ finally continued.

"This dungeon was never here before. This is new."

I nodded as I reached out and plucked an apple from one of the apple trees that we spotted now and then. I took a bite, before turning to a nearby Beedrill and doing the same. It got mad. Very mad. The others found it hilarious; me running as a Beedrill chased me around in circles. We both stopped when we heard a hissing noise, to see greenish-blue gas swirling into the air and escaping from a shattered orb, heading towards Beedrill. My eyes widened as the bug-type shot into the air and dissappeared. I looked at the others, and Lilia shrugged.

"Meh. Warp orb. Pretty self-explanatory."

* * *

My uneasiness grew as we neared the fiftieth floor, and not a clearing or waypoint in sight. Even with no experience in mystery dungeons in my life, I knew something seemed odd. Finally, after finishing the fifty-fith floor, we found a small clearing, with a kangaskan shaped rock nearby.

_"Finally!"_Cœ cried, flopping down on the soft ground, "Here we are, girlies; a waypoint."

"...Cœruleus..." Lilia said suddenly. We could all tell how serious the situation was; nobody adressed him with his full name, normally. "...Aren't waypoints supposed to be in dungeons with... Some kinda guardian or danger at the end?" Everyone was silent; we knew pokemon who'd explored dungeons before, and we knew how true this was. Everyone shuddered. Cœ was the first to break the silence.

"Well, let's go. Sun ribbons don't grow on trees, after all." I took a bite of an apple, before Katey slapped it out of my hand.

"...What was that for?!" I glared at her. She grabbed my paw and dragged me along. "Hey, sun ribbons may not grow on trees, but apples sure as hell do," she smirked. I rolled my eyes and let myself be dragged.

* * *

The dephs of the forest were icy cold. The ground beneath us was frosted, and ice types were becoming more frequent, and apple trees less. My stomach growled.

"...How much longer?"

"...Neo, this is only the third floor of the depths of this dungeon, you know."

"...Oh."

Surprisingly, the third floor turned out to be the last. We found ourselves in a huge clearing, but the trees around us were amazing to behold. They looked to actually be made out of ice, and leaves frozen to the core crunched underneath our feet. I picked idly at a loose thread on my waist ribbon as we walked.

"Be on your guard," Cœ warned us, "The guardian of the forest might be here, if there is one. Be very careful..."

"Look!" I announced in a hushed voice, "I think I can see something! Look! Up ahead!" Everyine turned to see the ice pillar further ahead of us, and we approached it to see a clear crystal sat atop it. The pillar was about two thirds of my height.

"It's pretty..." Lilia whispered. Kate nodded.

"Tell me about it..."

"There's more!" I pointed; there seemed to be a path of compacted snow, ice pillars on either side for a while. We followed them, me touching a crystal along the way. I confirmed that the crystals themselves were made of ice.

Finally, our trail came to an end. Near the far edge of the clearing was one fatter pillar that was my height. A large green stone with a lightning bolt shape inside it was on top of the pillar, shaped like a crystal. It reminded me of a Thunderstone, which was then what Katey said. I nodded. "Yeah..." I walked over to it and noticed two holes in the top. I took the loose threads from my ribbon, completely pulled them free and twisted them together to form some makeshift string. I then pulled one end through the hole on one side and out of the other before tying both ends together. I grinned proudly at my handiwork and picked up the stone carefully to wear around my neck.

None of us noticed the ice crystals glow red in the centers as soon as the stone was lifted. Not until afterwards, anyway.

"Dear Arceus-"

"Holy miltank, the crystals are glowing-"

_"...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"...We're doomed."

Nobody could actually figure out what it was. All I could make sense of is seeing the beautifully pure white snow stained red. And then I saw no more.

**[A/N: ...Bad things. D: But hey, at least the plot's moving! . Remember to review!]**


	3. Chapter 3 - Second Chance

**[A/N: Chapter 3! More characters are introduced, this time. Hopefully it'll be okay! :D]**

I didn't feel conscious, but I acknowledged that I was somewhere. I could see yellow and white around me swirling, like the aurora borealis in the sky in blizzard island, I think it was called. There was someone with me... Who? When they spoke, they slowly seemed to come into view.

"Hello, Neo..."

"W-who are you?" A Gardevoir was smiling at me. Instead of green, she was either golden or orange; it was hard to tell. She had long hair. The Gardevoir looked at me warmly with eyes in a beautiful shade of blue, before speaking again. "Neo. I'm sorry for what has happened. There was a... Misunderstanding. The Pokemon who did this found out there was someone after the stone. It was only natural they assumed it was you and the others. They say they are sorry."

"That's not gonna do me much good now, though, eh? So why bother mentioning it?"

"You have a role to play. It is not yet your time, Neo. I can't do much for you in this intangible form, but with a little help, I'll be able to do something. We need you back, and that's that. So, get ready. Oh, and take whatever comes your way. You'll need it."

I needed to ask one more thing, but she began to fade. I yelped in panick and quickly, the words spilled out of my mouth.

"Are you Kimi?"

She turned to face me and smiled. "Ah; Kimi. No, I am not Kimi. However, I can guarantee you will meet again at some point." And then she was gone, and I was being pulled away from that place. However, she said something else to me telepathically as I departed.

_"My abilities are not that powerful. You will be alive, but some qualities will be gone. I tried to do what I can, and you may still feel pain if it is life-threatening or such. This is your second chance. Try not to waste it with notions such as invincibility."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and the world seemed foggy. Everything felt weird... Because it didn't 'feel' like anything. A Pikachu loomed over me, looking confused and concerned. My eyes widened when I realised who it was.

"...Faye...?"

* * *

I lost track of how long I stayed with my older cousin, Faye, after that. Uncle Zeke asked me if I wanted to stay with them for a while, so I agreed. It could've been months. Years. I dunno. I never noticed. One thing I did notice, though, was my appetite. Before, I would find myself eating as many apples as I could find. Now, I only ate when I needed to. I remember once, when Faye took me with her exploration team, team Dreamer, to a dungeon. It lasted a week, and one day during the exploration, I suddenly felt sharp pain shoot across my stomach. It felt worse than anything ever before, but that was probably due to not being able to feel anything anymore. The pain was both welcoming and terrifying, but then I remembered what Gardevoir had said and face-pawed. I must've been starving to death. Duh. I laughed a little and took a huge apple out of the bag. I suddenly felt better, and by that I mean that the only thing I'd felt in ages was... gone. Even if it _was_pain. Yeesh, listen to me. I sound so miserable and emo, no offense to any actual emos, of course. But at least life seemed... okay. Up until that time when Faye decided that her and her teammates; Shocker the Eevee and Blaze the Torchic, would give me a tour of Team Dreamer's base.

...What is it with Pikachus and technology? Seriously, it's not a surprise that it goes wrong all the time.

**[A/N: Faye is a perfectly normal coloured Pikachu. Shocker and Blaze are also normal-coloured. Just clearing tht up. Review!]**


	4. Chapter 4 - Into the Unknown

**[A/N: A second POV will be introduced from now on. There will only be two points of view, but it'll be clear who's POV it is; don't worry. And yet another new OC!]**

{~Kimi's POV~} ...Why did I have to get myself stuck in this situation...?  
Me and Kurotokiiro, my Shinx friend, were exploring in a dungeon; I moved away from Treasure Town a few years back and me and Kuro became fast friends. We signed up to join a local exploration guild, but we got told all new potential recruits had to prove themselves by entering a specific dungeon undetected by the federation (we weren't certified explorers, after all) and retrieve the treasure for the guild. Only things went wrong for us when we were ambushed by bandits; a lone Gardevoir and Shinx didn't stand a chance, apparently. We almost died, and I passed out. Kurotokiiro actually thought I was dead.  
When I woke up, a familiar seeming black and yellow Shinx was looking up at me, concerned. The bandits were gone. She explained that she went into a rage when she thought I was dead. She attacked them with strange black lightning and she was left feeling confused. And then I realised it was Kuro and mentally kicked myself.  
Her colouring was so dark it was almost shadow-like. Her features were barely distinguishable, save for her eyes, which instead of golden, were a warm light yellow colour, along with her front right paw and her star-shaped markings on her ears and tail. I frowned when I saw the stone around her neck. It almost looked like a rather large Dusk Stone. It was strung into a necklace with her orange scarf, which she'd rolled up.  
"Hey, Kuro...?" I asked.  
"What?"  
"Why did your colour change... And when did you get that stone?!"  
"Right around the time you took the one you're wearing." I groaned.  
"...You saw that?!"  
"Pfft. Duh. Besides, you didn't take it off, so Id've figured it out, anyway..."  
I sat up and reached out a hand towards where it was. The stone. I'd strung it with my gold ribbon; a few years ago I got me and my childhood friend, a neon blue Riolu (ironically named Neo, which I believe is latin for 'neon') matching gold ribbons for her birthday. I wondered how she was, but lost myself in staring at the stone.  
It almost looked like a big fire stone, but instead of a warm orange colour, it was blue, like a dawn stone. It was cleanly cut into a sphere, and there were swirling blue patterns in it, dancing around the flame marking in the center. It was beautiful. When I moved my hand to let go of the necklace, I realised I looked different, too.  
I was now also darker, but not as shadow-like as Kuro had become. It could've been a side-effect of the Shinx's strange black lightning ability.  
"What happened when you did... Whateverthehell you did, then?"  
"The bandits seemed in a lot of pain. I couldn't control it, but somehow, I managed to pull away when I realised they were going to die. I'm not a killer. And I needed to help you somehow, of course. Anyway, I ran over to you, and you were completely mangled. You were losing a lot of blood, and I panicked. I did that weird black lightning again somehow and there was some smoke.  
"When it cleared, your wounds had healed, but you'd changed colour. A couple of minutes later you woke up. You know the story from there."  
I nodded in acknowledgement when she'd finished her account of what happened. "Okay. Well, I guess we won't be going back to the guild tonight." We both laughed. "Right. Well, it's getting late. Let's get outta this dungeon and find somewhere to sleep."  
"Okay!"

* * *

That night, we managed to find some straw and make beds for the night. It was a little old-fashioned and I missed my matress, but it would do. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Kuro whisper something to me.  
"H-hey... Hey, Catstar?"  
I was taken aback; most people just used my nickname, Kimi. I was so used to my nickname. For Kuro to be calling me by my real name, it must've been serious.  
"What is it?"  
"Will things be okay? I think we were a target because of these stones. I think life's about to get harder..."  
I sighed. "Kurotokiiro-chan... It'll be okay. I was named after a famous explorer from many years ago, but y'know what? One of her team members was a Shinx, and they were the best team ever. And could that Shinx call down black lightning that could be that powerful?! I think not. You're unique, and you're strong. That, my friend, is why I'm promising you we'll be okay."  
"...Okay. I believe you, Kimi!"  
"Meh. You're okay to call me Catstar. It's my name, after all."  
"Okay, then, I guess..."  
"Lol."  
"Lol." Then, we both really _did_ laugh out loud. I sighed.  
"Night, Kuro-chan."  
"Night, Ki- ...Uhh, Catstar-chan."

* * *

The next day, we started to head back to town. We didn't bother to return to the guild to report our failure; we hadn't finished sign-up, anyway. Instead, I found myself heading to the Machamp Dojo alone to train.  
Civilians weren't generally allowed to go to dungeons, but these mazes were in completely controlled and safe conditions, normally. Which is why the federation allow them to be used by the public. Besides, if the final maze is completed, the dojo master of any town has permission to grant licences to dungeons to those who succeed.  
I decided to start out easy by doing the fight maze; my psychic type moves worked great. When I fetched Kuro and we headed to the water maze to train my grass type moves and her electric type moves, it went downhill.  
We were up to her waist in water (Yay me for always hovering!) and suddenly, the water began to splash more. Kurotokiiro yelped and I looked down. It was a whirlpool! That definitely was _not_ normal. We both cried out as we were plunged into the water by the current and I began to feel... Weird. There was a strangely familiar glow around me.  
But... That wasn't possible...

* * *

{~Neo's POV~} "Hurry up!" Faye urged as she ran around her base madly. She was really excited about giving me the 'grand tour'. Haha.  
"Fine..." I grumbled. So far, all we'd seen was the larder, the toilet and a bag of Tamato berries.  
"Come on, Neo..." she muttered, "There's still the room where we prepare for dungeons to go, yet... Oh, and my workshop!~" That sounded more interesting than toilets and berries, so I ran to catch up.  
"So here's the workshop!" Faye announced proudly after we exited the preparation room. "I'm working part-time at Klink's mobiles, so I'm working on a new pokegear model! Disassembled one of the originals myself and found some kinda card in it! Looks like it transmits radio waves! Imagine if we could create a tower that we can record sound from and have music and shows playing on Pokemons' phones if they want it to, thanks to this 'radio card', as I'm calling it! Hah! Phones that you can listen to music on! Take that, humanity! I doubt even you guys thought of that!" Of course, I then had to be the one to stop her happy dance.  
"...Faye...? You got the radio card from a human's pokegear... They clearly had mobiles that played radio..." she stopped dancing and sweatdropped.  
"...Oh, yeah..."  
I changed the subject, spotting a curious looking item at the back of the workshop. "Soooo... What does this thingy do?" Relieved at the change of subject, she set down the pokegear prototype and walked over to the object.  
"This? Why, this is revolutionary! An amazing... thing. Take a look. Hand me an apple from over there, please!" I nodded and reached out. I heard my stomach growl and resolved to get dinner, soon. Faye gasped. "Neo! Oh, Arceus, no!" She turned to Blaze. "Blaze, we're gonna need a medical kit, ASAP!" I looked extremely confused.  
"The nail!" I looked even more confused and she tutted, rushing over and thrusting my paw into the air, "Look, douchebag!"  
There was a nail stuck in my paw. I winced; this whole not feeling stuff charade was becoming a _pain._ Haha, the irony. I shrugged. "O-oh! I'll bandage it. It'll be fine. How'd that happen?" She shook her head.  
"You make no sense... Whatsoever."  
Suddenly, I realised a way I could cover for what had just happened. "You know, sometimes, you don't feel pain from something if you don't even realise you're hurt. This is gonna kill in a second when it sinks in that I'm hurt, probably. Even worse when I remove the nail and the wound starts bleeding." She nodded; phew. I made sure to act like I was in terrible pain when Shocker pulled out the nail and Blaze quickly cleaned it up and bandaged it. Faye awkwardly walked over to the table and scooped up the loose nails before picking up the box filled with them and moving them away from the table with the apple. She picked up the apple herself, this time. "Right. So, here's what it does." She placed the apple on the object, which was a circular platform. She typed something into a small pokegear-sized device and there was a jolt of blue-puple electricity that shot through the object to the apple. When it cleared, the apple was gone. She grinned and pointed to a stool. "Go and look under that." I did, and sure enough, there was the apple. I took a bite as she explained the device. "Dimensional hole creator. It opens portals through time, space and dimensions. And it zaps smaller stuff, too. It could leave Dialga, Palkia and Giratina without a job its that awesome!" We all laughed. I walked over to it to take a closer look, but I could've sworn I heard it activate. Faye stared at me in shock. "Don't touch it!" she yelped, "It's not safe if you don't know how to operate it!"  
"I didn't touch anything!" I yelled back at her. The machine was very loud, now. I cried out in alarm when a dimensional hole opened up and pulled me through. "_WAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" And I was plunged into darkness once more.

**[A/N: ...I just love overdramatic stuff. I'll remember to code the paragraphing from now on since all the beautiful spaces are gone! DX And I just HAD to add the bit with the nail. It was too funny! And just to clear it up, the only sense Neo has lost is touch. She can smell things, taste, see, hear, ect., but only feel pain if it is life-threatening. So now I hope it's clearer. Anyway that's the end of the quadruple upload.. Gotta continue writing chapter 5! Review whilst you wait!]**


End file.
